i whispered underneath my breath
by Dianzu
Summary: Bisik-bisik di telinga; dinginnya malam; turunnya hujan deras; dan embusan napas hangat yang menerpa kulit. [ficlet; nielong / wanna one]


_**Disclaimer:** seluruh tokoh milik keluarga dan agensi. Tidak mengambil keuntungan finansial apa pun dalam membuat fanfiksi ini. Dibuat hanya untuk senang-senang_

 _ **Pairing:** Daniel/Seongwu_

 _ **ONGNIEL is Science** , selamat membaca..._

.

[ **i** _whispered_ **underneath** _my_ **breath** ]

{ _Bisik-bisik_ _di telinga; dinginnya malam; turunnya hujan dera_ _s; dan_ _embusan napas hangat_ _yang menerpa kulit_ }

.

Sudah seperkian jam lamanya Ong Seongwu duduk tergugu di atas sofa.

Tidak banyak yang dilakukan; hanya makan camilan, menonton televisi, dan tertidur. Apartemen begitu sunyi dan sepi malam ini—ditambah dinginnya malam dikarenakan hujan deras yang membasahi muka bumi. Ah, _sial._ Seongwu takut mendengar suara petir. Malam ini begitu senyap; seakan dunia milik sendiri (yang lain ngontrak). Yang ia lakukan sekarang hanya guling-guling tak tentu arah di atas sofa panjang nan empuk. Ingin menelepon Minhyun tapi tak punya pulsa. Ingin memesan makanan tapi hari sudah terlalu larut. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam.

Benar-benar _sial._

"Aku pulang." pintu apartemen terbuka, menampakkan sosok pria berbahu lebar tengah melepas sepatu hitam.

Seongwu melebarkan mata. Tubuhnya berlarian untuk memeluk sang suami—Kang Daniel, "Lama sekali."

Daniel tersenyum. Seongwu-nya manis sekali ketika sedang manja. Ah, dia memang manis. Dikecup pucuk kepala sang suami yang nampaknya masih betah memeluknya erat, "Maaf, ada kerja tambahan tadi."

Pelukan terlepas. Seongwu tersenyum, "Mandilah. Kamu bau."

"Bau-bau begini kamu tetap suka."

"Memang."

Daniel terkekeh, "Sudah makan?"

"Sudah. Kamu?"

"Sudah juga. Tadi di kantor."

Seongwu menganggukkan kepala, "Mandilah. Aku sudah siapkan air panas."

.

Hujan di malam hari semakin deras. Mungkin—mungkin saja langit tengah murung dan sedih (sampai-sampai terus menumpahkan bongkahan air di bumi). Tapi, bagi Seongwu sediri; malam ini terasa begitu hangat dan nyaman. Sofa, cokelat panas, pakaian hangat, dan pelukan—ya, pelukan kasih sayang dari seorang kasih. Nyaman dan sempurna. Sudah sangat sempurna.

Sofa yang semula berhadapan dengan televisi pun diputar balik—menghadap ke jendela balkon. Menonton hujan turun di dalam apartemen. Air terus gemericik di luar—tidak ingin berhenti nampaknya. Seongwu memeluk leher kokoh Daniel, pantatnya didudukkan pada pangkuan sang suami. Daniel sendiri tengah asyik memeluk erat pinggang ramping Seongwu.

"Di luar tadi sangat dingin." ucap Daniel.

Seongwu enggan menjawab. Ia masih asyik diam membatu di atas pangkuan Daniel.

"Niel," panggil Seongwu.

Yang dipanggil pun menyahut, "Ya?"

"Aku dengar—bukan, maksudku—banyak yang mengatakan padaku jika kamu selingkuh."

Hening. Tidak ada yang berkata lagi. Hujan masih setia mengguyur kota. Seongwu merasa sedikit tidak enak membuat suasana menjadi canggung, "Maksudku—"

"Jangan didengar. Kamu percaya denganku?"

Seongwu mengangguk, "Niel. Seberapa besar cintamu padaku?"

"Bahkan langit tidak bisa menandingi."

Ah, jawaban yang selalu membuat Seongwu merona. Bukan gombalan, itu benar-benar ungkapan cinta—cinta yang amat cinta sekali. Daniel semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Seongwu. Dikecupnya leher sang suami yang putih. Ditatap lembut Seongwu dalam, "Jangan dengarkan gosip-gosip tetangga."

"Niel, buktikan pada dunia jika kamu mencintaku."

Seongwu nampaknya masih belum puas akan jawaban sang suami. Daniel tersenyum. Dilepas pelukan pada pinggang Seongwu. Kedua tangan kekarnya mencengkram erat pinggul sang istri. Seongwu nampak kebingungan. Daniel memamerkan senyum menggoda. Ditidurkan tubuh ringkih Seongwu di atas sofa panjang—ditelanjangi mata berbinar dengan tatapan bergairah. Hujan di luar sangat mendukung suasana.

Bibir Daniel perlahan mendekat. Seongwu mengambil ancang-ancang (menutup mata perlahan). Daniel tersenyum singkat. Bibirnya semakin dekat dan dekat—melewati wajah, mendekat pada telinga.

"Kamu tahu? Tidak perlu menunjukkan pada dunia. Cukup berbisik di telingamu saja—karena duniaku adalah kamu, Kang Seongwu."

Bisik-bisik di telinga; dinginnya malam; turunnya hujan deras; dan embusan napas hangat yang menerpa kulit—ditambah kecupan manis nan hangat. Implisit namun terasa. Seongwu sudah mengetahui jawaban yang sempat ia pertanyakan tadi pada sang kasih.

.

 **end**

Tangerang, 25 Agustus 2018 - 14:01 PM

 **a/n** : untuk rayuan, saya ambil dari akun ig **@ongnielsmole .** Terima kasih sudah mampir.


End file.
